Is That Real or Just Myth?
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Mitosnya adalah…" –Park Jimin. "Berhenti bermain-main dengan mitos Jimin. Katakan alasanmu membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang dipenuhi mitos cinta seperti ini" –Min Yoongi. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.6: How About Some Kiss to Know Who More Loving Between Us?**

 **.**

 **Is that Real or Just Myth?**

 **A fanfic by ChimChins.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"Mitosnya_ _adalah…_ _"_ _–Park Jimin._

 _"Berhenti bermain-main dengan mitos Jimin. Katakan alasanmu membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang dipenuhi mitos cinta seperti ini"_ _–Min Yoongi._

 _Nyatanya, ini hanya p_ _embuktian Jimin atas berbagai mitos yang ada di beberapa tempat_ _._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Jimin tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia yang baru saja hendak pergi ke rumah keluarga Min untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan besar itu harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan putra tunggal Min yang sibuk menekan bel _apartment_ nya dengan brutal, tak lupa menggedor kasar pintu itu.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_ , mengapa kau ada disini? Aku baru saja hendak bera..."

"Jimin... Jimin bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Perkataan Jimin terputus dengan racauan Yoongi yang tak jelas.

"Astaga Jimin... kau harus membantuku..."

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari Yoongi membuatnya memutuskan untuk menarik masuk _namja_ manis itu ke dalam _apartment_ nya.

"Apa yang terjadi _H_ _yung_?" Jimin kembali bertanya pada Yoongi yang masih meracau tak jelas.

"Jimin gawat... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lagi, pertanyaan Jimin tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari _namja_ manis itu.

Jimin menghela nafas lelah. Hanya ada satu cara tercepat untuk membuat _namja_ manis itu diam dan menjelaskan mengapa ia berada di sini.

 ** _'Cup'_**

Hanya sekedar menempel saja, tetapi dalam seketika racauan tak jelas dari mulut _namja_ manis itu terhenti, digantikan dengan manik mata yang terbuka lebar. Sesaat ia hanya terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan segera mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _huh_?" Cerca Yoongi kesal sambil melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jimin.

Bukannya takut, _namja_ itu malah tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana lagi? Bibir manismu itu tak berhenti bicara dan kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku _H_ _yung_. Jadi hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa menghentikanmu." Jimin berujar santai, seakan kecupan kecil darinya tadi bukan berarti apa-apa.

" _Aisshhh_... Kau menyebalkan!" Jawab Yoongi segera beranjak ke arah sofa terdekat untuk merebahkan dirinya yang merasa lelah.

Merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi, Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang kini telah merebahkan dirinya dengan duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal.

"Jadi _H_ _yung_ , untuk apa kau datang kesini? Dua jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Mereka pasti sedang mencarimu"

"Tidak... tidak. Aku tidak akan mengikuti pesta itu. Dan kau sebaiknya tidak ikut ke pesta itu dan bantu aku kabur dari kota ini."

"Tapi mengapa?"

"Jimin... Hari ini _Appa_ akan mengumumkan pertunanganku."

"Tunangan?" Jimin tertegun sesaat lalu segera tersenyum kecil. "Itu bagus _H_ _yung_. Kau memang harus segara mengakhiri masa _jomblo_ mu itu."

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bagus apanya bodoh? Bagaimana bisa aku bisa senang jika aku ditunangkan dengan orang yang tak kusuka dan bahkan sudah kuanggap adik sendiri."

"Memangnya dengan siapa kau akan ditunangkan?"

"Dengan Hoseok. Tadi pagi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Hoseok berkunjung ke rumah. Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan orangtuaku."

"Hoseok _H_ _yung_? Tapi bukankah dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Mungkin saja ia belum memberitahukannya pada orangtuanya." tanya Jimin dengan raut berpikir. Seingatnya dua minggu yang lalu Hoseok baru saja mengumumkan pada mereka, ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik pemilik _café_ baru dekat kantornya berada.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Yang terpenting sekarang bantu aku keluar dari kota ini. Aku yakin para pengawal _Appa_ sedang sibuk mencariku. Lihatlah bahkan _E_ _omma_ sudah sibuk menghubungiku." kata Yoongi sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan panggilan dari _E_ _omma_ nya.

"Tapi _H_ _yung_ , _Appa_ dan _E_ _omma_ ku juga pasti ada disana. Mereka pasti akan mencariku juga. Lagipula kemana aku harus membawamu pergi?"

"Kau tidak perlu pergi ke sana Jimin. Cukup membawaku untuk pergi dari kota ini secepatnya."

"Aissh _H_ _yung._..kau merepotkanku saja!"

"Jadi kau tak mau membantu sahabatmu ini Jimin?" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura merajuk.

Jimin yang melihatnya, tentu saja merasa gemas. Sangat langka mendapati Yoongi yang merajuk seperti itu.

"Baiklah...baiklah...biarkan aku berpikir sebentar." jawab Jimin yang segera membuat Yoongi memekik senang.

Jimin betul-betul bingung kemana ia harus membawa Yoongi pergi. Ia berpikir keras. Sesaat kemudian, suatu ingatan tentang sebuah artikel yang dibacanya di Internet, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_ dimana kau menyimpan paspormu?"

"Huh... untuk apa?"

"Jawab saja. Kau mau kubantu kabur atau tidak?"

" _Aisshhh_... baiklah. Semuanya ada pada sekretarisku. Dia yang selalu mengatur jadwal keberangkatanku jika harus pergi ke luar negeri."

"Baiklah. Itu akan lebih mudah. Tunggu sebentar aku akan menghubungi seseorang." kata Jimin beranjak menjauh.

.

Tepat setelah Jimin selesai menghubungi seseorang, yang Yoongi tidak tahu siapa. Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan apartement Jimin.

Yoongi tidak tahu kemana Jimin akan membawanya pergi. Sudah berkali-kali ia bertanya, namun Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar yang memuakkan menurut Yoongi.

Hampir setengah jam berada di mobil, Yoongi mulai mengetahui kemana arah mobil Jimin melaju. "Jimin, mengapa kau membawaku ke bandara?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, yang dijawab dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti dari Jimin. "Kau akan segera tahu, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi hanya bisa kembali terdiam dengan wajah yang mengkerut kesal. Ia semakin bingung, ketika mobil yang ia naiki semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk, ia dapat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri di sana.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan dua _namja_ itu. "Ayo turun, _H_ _yung_." Ajak Jimin membuka pintu, yang segera diikuti oleh Yoongi.

Keduanya menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Mengapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya Yoongi pada dua namja dihadapannya.

"Jimin _H_ _yung_ yang meminta kami datang, _H_ _yung_ _._ " jawab Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin. Yoongi yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban melihat Jimin, meminta penjelasan.

Bukannya memberi penjelasan, Jimin malah berbicara pada Taehyung, yang berdiri tepat di samping Jungkook. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya Tae?"

"Sudah. Ini milikmu dan satunya lagi milik Yoongi _H_ _yung_." Jawab Taehyung menyerahkan dua buah amplop bewarna putih, yang Yoongi tebak berisi format keberangkatan.

"Kau sangat membantu Tae." Jawab Jimin sembari memukul kecil pundak _namja_ itu.

"Ya, kau memang selalu merepotkanku, sialan!" Jawaban ketus Taehyung mendapat gelak tawa dari Jimin.

"Ahh... satu lagi. Tolong bawa pulang mobilku ya. Dan jemput aku sepuluh hari lagi. Kau tahu kan, kapan jadwal kepulanganku."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau. Kau bisa menitip mobilmu di bandara. Lagipula aku membawa mobil juga kesini." Jawab Taehyung menolak permintaan Jimin.

"Ayolah Tae…"

"Tidak."

"Kim Taehyung yang baik... bawa mobilku ya. Aku tak percaya pada keamanan di bandara."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Park."

" _Hhhh_... baiklah. Disini siapa bosnya?" Jimin mulai mengubah intonasi suaranya.

"Kau."

"Dan kau Tuan Kim?"

" _Aisshh_! Baiklah Tuan Park yang terhormat. Aku akan membawa mobilmu pulang dan menjemputmu sepuluh hari lagi. Kau puas?"

"Kau yang terbaik, Tae. Terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu." kata Jimin segera menarik Yoongi pergi.

Jungkook yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya tertawa geli menghampiri Taehyung yang kini sudah berwajah masam "Sudahlah _H_ _yung_. Aku yang akan mengendarai mobilmu, dan kau yang akan membawa mobil Jimin _H_ _yung_ pulang."

"Tapi Kook _ie_ , kita jadi tidak pulang bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita pergi kencan?" tanya Jungkook mencoba menghibur.

"Baiklah. _Call_ _!_ " seru Taehyung semangat.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi duduk dalam jet pribadi milik keluarga Park. "Sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi Jim?" tanya Yoongi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak mendengar yang dikatakan pilot tadi _H_ _yung_?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Dia menggunakan bahasa Inggris." kesal Yoongi pada Jimin, karena tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa gemas "Kita akan pergi ke Kanada, _H_ _yung_."

"Kanada...? tanya Yoongi memastikan.

" _Ne_... Pelarianmu kali ini sangat panjang, _H_ _yung_. Jadi, beristirahatlah mulai sekarang. Karena ini perjalanan yang melelahkan." jawab Jimin tersenyum hangat pada Yoongi.

"Tapi aku tak membawa satu potong pakaianpun."

"Tenanglah. Kita akan pergi berbelanja disana."

"Uangmu?" tanya Yoongi yang hanya diangguki oleh Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku harus bersiap untuk mengosongkan kartu kreditmu. Jadi, aku tidur dulu." kata Yoongi memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, agar dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi mulai tertidur, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela menampakkan langit biru dan awan putih.

Ia tersenyum kecil, membuka pesan yang dikirim Ibunya tadi sebelum ia pergi.

'Ternyata Yoongi tidak mengetahui apapun.' batinnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu malam penuh membuatnya merasa lelah. Namun, rasa lelah itu seakan hilang tepat ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di pintu luar bandara. Ia kini berada di salah satu kota yang terkenal di Kanada, Quebec. Kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan bangunan kunonya.

"Jimin...Jimin, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Lihat bangunan itu sangat indah. Ayo kita pergi kesana dan mengambil gambar." ajak Yoongi pada Jimin, tepat ketika namja itu berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak sekarang, _H_ _yung_. Kita harus ke hotel dulu. Kau harus beristirahat. Kemudian pergi berbelanja pakaian. Besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Ayo, mobilnya ada disebelah sana." kata Jimin menolak permintaan Yoongi.

"Ayolah, Jimin! Aku mau kesana sekarang. Besok masih banyak tempat yang harus didatangi. Mungkin saja aku bisa lupa. Boleh ya? Aku janji setelah berfoto disana kita akan segera ke hotel." rayu Yoongi.

Jimin bingung, sejak kapan singa betina di depannya ini menjadi suka merayunya? Biasanya, kalau tak berbicara kasar ia akan mendapatkan pukulan di kepala.

Jimin yang lemah akan rayuan Yoongi pun akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan menuruti permintaan Yoongi untuk berfoto di depan sebuah bangunan yang Jimin sendiri tidak tau apa itu, namun ia mengakui bangunan itu memiliki desain yang unik.

Tidak seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, _namja_ manis itu terus sibuk berfoto disetiap tempat yang dianggapnya bagus. Dalam seketikapun, Jimin berubah profesi menjadi seorang fotografer. Jimin tak keberatan, asalkan ia selalu dapat melihat senyum bahagia di wajah manis sahabatnya itu.

Setelah puas berfoto-foto dan merasa sedikit lelah, Jimin akhirnya membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil yang dipinjamkan oleh seorang teman bisnisnya yang ada di negara itu. Setelah meminta maaf pada _ajusshi_ tua—supir yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Jimin—karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama, Jimin meminta untuk diantarkan ke salah satu pusat pembelanjaan. Ia harus membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk dirinya dan Yoongi, setelah itu ia akan pergi ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

Yoongi yang begitu kelelahan, langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang berukuran _k_ _ing size_ begitu tiba di kamar hotel.

Jimin yang melihatnya, hanya menggeleng kecil "Yoongi _H_ _yung_ , sebelum tidur bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Pakaianmu ada di _paper bag_ putih itu."

"Jim, kau hanya memesan satu kamar?" Bukannya segera mandi, Yoongi malah bangkit dan bertanya pada Jimin.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Jadi kau akan tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja di ranjang itu."

"Jadi aku?" Tanya Yoongi menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, disini juga _H_ _yung_." Jimin menunjuk ranjang yang diduduki Yoongi.

"Maksudmu kita akan tidur satu ranjang?" wajah Yoongi mulai merona saat menanyakannya pada Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu _H_ _yung_? Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau seranjang denganmu." Tiba-tiba Yoongi memekik kecil. Sekarang, wajahnya betul-betul telah memerah.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di sofa _H_ _yung_." Kata Jimin acuh mulai membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya ke balkon kamar itu.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa? Kau tega melihatku tidur di atas sofa kecil dan keras itu?" tanya Yoongi mulai berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sofa itu tak kecil Hyung. Itu cukup memuat tubuh mungilmu itu, dan itu sofa yang cukup empuk"

"Tapi tetap saja itu sofa Jimin."

"Jadi apa maumu _H_ _yung_?"

"Pesankan kamar satu lagi untukku."

"Tidak. Aku tak mau membuang uang ku lebih banyak lagi. Pilihanmu hanya dua, tidur denganku di kasur atau tidur sendiri di atas sofa"

"Aku tak mau keduanya. Apa-apaan pilihan seperti itu?!" Yoongi semakin kesal dan mulai menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu pesan kamar untukmu sendiri _H_ _yung_ _._ "

"Aku tak membawa uang sepersenpun." Yoongi baru sadar dia hanya pergi membawa ponselnya dan melupakan dompetnya.

Perkataan Yoongi hanya dibalas angkatan bahu dari Jimin yang membelakanginya, seakan Jimin sedang menikmati keindahan kota Quebec di malam hari. Padahal, ia sedang berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar intonasi suara Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur denganmu. Tapi kau tak boleh macam-macam."

"Ya...Sekarang mandi _H_ _yung_. Karena aku tak ingin tidur dengan orang yang bau."

Mendengar perkataan Jimin, Yoongi mulai menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke arah kamar mandi diikuti suara gerutuan tak jelas. "Jangan mengintip!" ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hahahaha...Untuk apa aku mengintip. Aku bahkan sudah melihat _junior_ mu itu sejak ia masih sangat mungil." Jawab Jimin sedikit keras disertai tawa jahilnya.

"JIMIN DIAM KAU!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah mandi dan menikmati sarapan di restoran hotel, Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk menikmati keindahan kota Quebec. Keduanya berjalan bersisian, menyusuri alun-alun kota.

"Jimin fotokan aku disitu." kata Yoongi, berlari ke arah sebuah bangunan eksotik bergaya arsitektur Eropa.

Sosok bangunan dengan balkon yang menonjol dan ekspresi pilar, batu alam, tangga, dan jendela berkanopi indah, membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan melakukan berbagai macam pose, seakan ia tak cukup puas dengan hanya satu atau dua gambar yang tertangkap.

Yoongi yang sudah berpose manis didepannya, hanya mampu membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dirinya dan menjadi fotografer sahabat kesayangannya itu.

Setelah cukup puas berfoto di beberapa tempat dengan berbagai macam gaya dan pose yang menggemaskan menurut Jimin, akhirnya namja manis itu mendatanginya, melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan berotot namja itu dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu sambil berjalan ke arah taman.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini Jimin?" tanya Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Jimin.

"Hmm... tidak banyak. Hanya sekedar duduk bersantai di taman ini, menemanimu berfoto di beberapa tempat, dan membeli beberapa barang untuk oleh-oleh lalu kembali ke bandara."

"Ke bandara? Kita akan kembali secepat ini? Kau bilang kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang panjang. Panjang apanya, ini bahkan baru hari ketiga, dan jika berangkat malam ini maka pelarianku hanya berlangsung selama 5 hari. Itu tak menyenangkan sama sekali Jimin." Yoongi berbicara panjang lebar, merengut sebal dengan perkataan Jimin.

"Tentu saja tidak _H_ _yung_. Untuk apa aku membawamu sejauh ini jika kita akan pulang malam ini. Nanti malam, kita akan berangkat ke Ukraina."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ikut saja, bukan kah kau hanya ingin kabur untuk beberapa hari"

Anggukan kecil menjawab perkataan Jimin "Ayo, sekarang lebih baik menikmati keindahan taman ini" Jimin mulai menarik tangan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian dalam diam, Yoongi yang sibuk memandang kagum ke pepohonan _maple_ dengan daun berbagai warna, sedangkan Jimin yang sibuk memandang keindahan di depan matanya. Senyum lebar yang terukir di wajah namja manis itu sudah cukup untuk membuat manik mata Jimin berbinar kagum.

" _Hyung_."

"Hmm?" Yoongi tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan matanya dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Lihat aku _hyung_."

"Ada apa?" perkataan Jimin berhasil membuat _namja_ manis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat.

"Kemarikan tanganmu _H_ _yung_." Kata Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, agar disambut oleh Yoongi.

"Untuk apa?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung, namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku melihat di drama yang dulu pernah ditonton Seokjin _H_ _yung_ , jika kau berhasil menangkap daun _maple_ yang jatuh dari pohonnya langsung, tanpa sempat tersentuh tanah, maka orang yang berjalan bersamamu akan menjadi cinta sejatimu." Ucap Jimin memandang Yoongi lembut.

Pipi putih Yoongi mulai merona parah. Tatapan lembut dari namja yang memegang tangannya membuat isi perutnya bergejolak, dan hatinya berdebar kencang. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Min Yoongi, ia akan berusaha menutupinya 'Apa-apaan gombalannya itu?!'

"Bodoh...kau menonton itu dari drama Goblin kan?" Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jimin untuk memukul kepala namja itu.

"Lagipula, kau salah. Bukan menjadi cinta sejatimu, tetapi kau akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sedang bersamamu. Untuk apa mempercayai mitos dari drama seperti itu, Park- _b_ _abo_ -Jimin?"

" _Ck_!" Decakan sebal keluar dari mulut _namja_ tampan itu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya dengan mitosnya _H_ _yung_? Kalau aku tak bisa percaya pada mitos dari drama itu, maka aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya. Jadi tidak salah jika aku mengatakan itu akan menjadi cinta sejati, bukan sekedar jatuh cinta."

"Terserahmu saja, tapi kau memang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin, kau bisa menangkap daun itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Sekarang bukan musim gugur Jimin"

Tepat ketika Yoongi berbicara, entah kebetulan atau memang sebuah takdir, sehelai daun _maple_ bewarna _oran_ _g_ _e_ terjatuh di atas telapak tangan Jimin yang masih menengadah di udara.

Saat itu juga, manik mata Yoongi membesar dan Jimin tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Lihat Hyung! Masih mau mengatakanku bodoh? Lagipula kau tidak bisa sembarangan menyangkal mitos yang ada, _H_ _yung_ ku sayang." Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati segala keindahan yang ada di kota Quebec, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Ukraina. Keindahan benua Eropa, yang sedikit berbeda dengan negara sebelumnya membuat Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, melirik Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengurus kedatangan mereka.

"Ayo _H_ _yung_. Perjalanan kita masih jauh." Tepat ketika urusannya selesai, Jimin menarik Yoongi ke luar, menuju ke sebuah mobil—milik salah satu klien Jimin _—_ yang sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana, Jimin?"

"Ehmmm...Kota Rivnenska, perjalanan dari sini kesana sekitar empat jam. Jadi, jika kau kelelahan, kau bisa tidur selama perjalanan." Kata Jimin, menggiring Yoongi masuk ke mobil.

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, ia lantas masuk ke dalam mobil, dan sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa kaku.

Jimin yang baru saja masuk dan duduk di sampingnya, hanya bisa diam mengelus lembut bahu namja manis di sampingnya. "Maaf membuatmu kelelahan." Katanya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku yang mengajakmu kabur." kata Yoongi melemparkan senyum kecil, kemudian memutar kepalanya menghadap ke jendela.

Yoongi yang berniat tidur, sepertinya harus membatalkan niatnya tersebut. Pemandangan yang disajikan di depan matanya, membuat manik yang hampir tertutup itu kembali terbuka dan memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga.

Ukraina, kota perbatasan benua Eropa dengan segala keindahan alam yang dimilikinya. Belum lagi, berbagai macam bangunan serta berbagai patung sejarah yang menghiasi setiap sudut kota, membuat siapapun tidak akan ingin melewatkannya barang sedetik.

Yoongi terpaku, keindahan alam yang tersaji dihadapannya, sudah cukup membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Bahkan perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir empat jam tak terasa sama sekali baginya. Kemanapun matanya memandang, takkan ada satupun yang mengecewakannya.

.

.

.

Keduanya tiba di hotel menjelang malam. Yoongi, yang pada dasarnya sudah kelelahan segara mandi, makan—dengan paksaan dari Jimin—dan langsung melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang _king size_ di hadapannya.

Jimin yang baru saja selesai mandi, hanya bisa menggeleng kecil, memilih membenarkan posisi tidur Yoongi sebelum menyeduh secangkir teh instan yang disediakan pihak hotel dan beranjak ke balkon kamar, menikmati keindahan malam kota Rivnenska yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , ayo bangun. Jangan tidur terus." Jimin sibuk mengguncang tubuh Yoongi hanya untuk membuat _namja_ manis itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Jimin, jangan ganggu aku! Aku masih mau tidur." Yoongi hanya menggeliat dan makin melesakkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam selimut.

Jimin menghela nafas kecil, jika seperti ini terus, namja tersayangnya ini tidak akan bangun dan melewatkan sarapan paginya.

"Jika pada hitungan ke tiga, kau tidak bangun juga, aku akan menciummu."

Yoongi mengabaikan perkataan Jimin, ia malah makin merapatkan matanya dan menubah posisinya, memunggungi Jimin.

"Satu..." Yoongi masih diam, tak menganggap serius Jimin.

"Dua..." Yoongi mulai merasa aneh, seseorang bernafas di tengkuknya.

"Ti..."

"Iya...aku bangun!" Yoongi segera membuka matanya. Menemukan wajah Jimin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan helaan nafas Jimin terasa disekitar wajahnya.

"Men-menjauhlah, aku sudah bangun!" Gugup Yoongi mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin dihadapannya.

 ** _'Cup'_**

Jimin mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil dari Yoongi, kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya. " _Namja_ pintar." katanya sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi, yang masih mematung.

"Ayo, sekarang _H_ _yung_ mandi dan kita akan sarapan bersama. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah" kata Jimin lagi, beranjak menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Jangan terlalu lama ya, _H_ _yung_. Nanti kita bisa ketinggalan kereta." Jimin berbicara sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Jimin, apa yang sebenarnya yang kita lakukan disini?" Yoongi mulai mengeluh. Setelah melalui perdebatan singkat, akhirnya Yoongi mau dibawa Jimin pergi—berjalan-jalan katanya.

Mereka kini berada di salah satu stasiun kereta yang cukup aneh menurut Yoongi. Stasiun ini rata-rata dipenuhi oleh para pasangan turis asing, ataupun beberapa pasangan yang merupakan penduduk lokal, dan tempatnya tidak seperti stasiun seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu saja, sampai keretanya datang, _H_ _yung_. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya." Kata Jimin masih terus memandang ke arah kedatangan kereta.

"Lihat, keretanya datang. Ayo..." Jimin menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalam kereta, tepat ketika kereta itu ada di hadapan mereka.

Sedangkan yang ditarik, hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ikut masuk ke dalam kereta dan ikut mendudukkan diri di samping jendela.

Kereta mulai berjalan, Yoongi yang mengabaikan Jimin karena memaksanya ikut berjalan-jalan hanya memandang keluar jendela. Sama seperti yang telah dilihat sebelumnya. Keindahan alam kota itu seakan tak pernah habis.

Perlahan, keindahan kota yang sedari tadi dinikmati Yoongi, tergantikan dengaan rimbunan pohon yang membentuk sebuah terowongan, belum lagi kereta yang mulai melaju lebih lambat.

"Jimin, ini dimana?" Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada namja yang sedari tadi diam dihadapannya.

" _Tunel of Love_ , terowongan cinta _H_ _yung_." jawab Jimin dengan senyum yang terpatri indah di bibirnya.

Yoongi mengernyit bingung, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya. Ia membuka jendela, udara segar segera menyapa paru-paru Yoongi. Rasa sejuk, tenang dan damai segera mendatangi Yoongi, membuatnya jauh lebih nyaman. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya pepohonan hijau. Walaupun dipenuhi pepohonan rindang, terowongan ini tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Yoongi merasa dirinya seakan berada di negeri dongeng, dari kereta ia dapat melihat melihat betapa cemerlangnya terowongan tersebut dengan cahaya matahari yang menyelip masuk di antara rimbunan dedaunan.

Saking bahagianya, Yoongi beranjak berdiri ingin menikmati terowongan ini lebih lagi, mengabaikan kereta yang sesekali terguncang karena akar-akar pohon.

"Hati-hati, _H_ _yung_. Kau bisa terjatuh nanti." peringat Jimin, ketika melihat Yoongi berdiri,, mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela, seakan ingin menggapai daun terdekat.

"Aku tidak akan jat—"

 ** _'Drek'_**

Kereta terguncang sedikit lebih keras, membuat Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan hampir terjungkal ke arah Jimin. Untungnya, refleks Jimin bagus. Ia segera menangkap tangan Yoongi dan menahannya sebelum tubuh kecil itu betul-betul menimpanya.

Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam, Jimin yang memandang Yoongi tajam, dan Yoongi yang merasa tubuhnya kaku dipandang Jimin seperti itu.

"Kau tahu _H_ _yung_ , ada mitos yang berkata, jika kau berciuman dengan kekasihmu di terowongan ini, maka kisah cintanya akan abadi," kata Jimin masih menahan Yoongi di hadapannya.

Tangan Jimin, yang tadinya menahan tubuh Yoongi, perlahan bergerak ke arah tengkuknya, mendorong kepala itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Dan aku mempercayai mitos itu, dan akan menciummu." Lirih Jimin ketika jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti.

Yoongi tidak tau apa yang terjadi sedari tadi, ia merasa dirinya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Yang ia tau sekarang hanyalah, bibirnya yang telah bertabrakan dengan bibir _namja_ di hadapannya, membuatnya terbuai, melupakan segala hal.

Jimin menyesapnya lembut, sedikit bermain dengan lidahnya, sebelum menggigit kecil bibir manis itu, membuatnya terbuka kecil, mempersilahkan Jimin untuk menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam. Mengabsen satu persatu, gigi-gigi kecil yang tersusun rapi dan tak lupa mengajak sang pemilik untuk berperang kecil. Sesekali ia juga, menyesap bibir ranum itu.

" _U_ _gh_ —" Yoongi yang merasa bahwa kadar oksigen di paru-parunya habis, memukul dada Jimin kecil. Ia butuh bernafas sekarang.

Jimin yang merasakan pukulan itu, sedikit tidak rela melepaskannya, ia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan panjang. Tepat setelah melepaskannya, Jimin menatap Yoongi sesaat, membersihkan air liur di sekitar bibir ranum itu dengan ibu jarinya, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendudukkan Yoongi di hadapannya.

Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, merutuki Jimin dalam hati, berharap kereta ini segera kembali ke stasiun dengan cepat.

Perjalanan keduanya di Ukraina, dihabiskan dengan Yoongi yang mendiamkan Jimin semalaman penuh. Sedangkan, Jimin yang tak suka didiamkan, mencoba meminta maaf dan membujuk Yoongi, dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada saldo kartu kreditnya.

.

.

.

Dua negara yang cukup memanjakan Yoongi, membuatnya lebih bersemangat saat tiba di negara selanjutnya. Kali ini, tanpa harus menyebrangi samudera untuk berpindah benua, keduanya tiba di Roma, Italia.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Ukraina, salah satu negara di benua Eropa ini juga menyajikan pemandangan yang cukup memanjakan Yoongi. Kota yang memiliki sejarah panjang ini, memiliki ratusan bangunan sejarah di setiap sudut. Keindahan bangunan-bangunan kuno itu, tak dapat membuat Yoongi melepaskan pandangannya.

Ia berdecak kagum, ketika mobil yang membawa mereka menuju hotel melewati Colosseum, bangunan bersejarah berupa arena gladiator, keningnya sedikit mengerut bingung, berpikir telah berapa banyak orang atau binantang yang mati di arena pertarungan yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Colosseum malam itu, tampak begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu bewarna keemasan yang menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Lampu-lampu itu cukup membuatnya berkilau di malam hari.

"Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan membawamu ke tempat itu, _H_ _yung_." Celetuk Jimin, tepat ketika keduanya melewati bangunan megah itu.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kecil dan memberikan gumanan singkat.

'Ya, semoga kami memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali ke tempat ini' batin Yoongi. Ia berharap Jimin dapat membawanya kembali, karena ia yakin, mereka di Roma tidak akan lama dan hanya mengunjungi satu tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh _namja_ itu, dan Colosseum bukan tempat yang ingin dikunjungi _namja_ itu.

.

.

.

Sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya, pagi ini Jimin dan Yoongi pergi menikmati keindahan kota Roma dengan berjalan kaki. Jimin bilang mereka memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk menggerakkan kaki-kaki mereka kemanapun mereka inginkan.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke beberapa pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa kenangan untuk dibawa pulang dan beberapa potong pakaian dan juga makanan.

Menjelang malam, setelah menikmati makan malam dan menyimpan barang belanjaan mereka kembali ke hotel, Jimin kembali membawa Yoongi keluar. Ke salah satu objek wisata yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel mereka menginap.

"Selamat datang di _Trevi Foun_ _t_ _ain_ , _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi dibuat menganga dengan keindahan kolam air mancur dihadapannya. Kolam air mancur di hadapannya, yang Jimin bilang bernama _Trevi Fountain,_ bergaya _baroque style_ , sungguh benar-benar sebuah mahakarya yang luar biasa menakjubkan dan tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Kolam Trevi dibangun dengan desain yang sangat rumit, dengan batu-batu di bagian belakang kolam yang berhimpitan langsung denganbangunan Palazzo Poli, dipahat sedemikian rupa menyerupai dewa Poseidon—Sang Dewa Laut dan Triton sedang menaiki kereta tempur, seakan mereka sedang membelah lautan.

Saat ini sudah cukup malam, untuk menikmati keindahan kolam air mancur itu, tetapi Yoongi masih melihat beberapa orang masih sibuk disekeliling kolam, mencoba melempar koin ke kolam utama yang sedikit menjorok ke atas.

'Untuk apa mereka melemparkan koin-koin itu?' batin Yoongi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak bertanya pada Jimin, namun yang dilihatnya Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia melempar tiga koin berturut-turut, dan ketiganya masuk ke dalam kolam utama.

Jimin yang tadinya memejamkan mata, saat melemparkan koin-koin itu, melihat Yoongi memandanginya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Mau mencoba _H_ _yung_?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tiga koin _cent_.

"Untuk apa?" Yoongi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, namun tangannya tetap terulur mengambil koin-koin itu dari Jimin.

"Coba saja dulu, nanti aku beritahu."

Yoongi yang mendengarnya mencoba melempar koin itu seperti biasa, namun Jimin segera menghentikannya.

" _Hyung,_ jangan melemparnya seperti itu, itu akan sia-sia. Berbaliklah, lempar koinnya dengan tangan kananmu, dan harus melewati bahu kirimu." sahut Jimin sambil memutar tubuh Yoongi untuk berbalik.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dan mencoba melempar koin sesuai dengan intruksi yang diberikan Jimin. "Apakah koinnya masuk?" Tanya Yoongi hendak berbalik, ketika ia selesai melempar koin pertamanya.

"Sabar sebentar, aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau melempar ketiganya." Lagi dan lagi Jimin menahan tubuh Yoongi untuk kembali melempar dua koin terakhir.

 **'** ** _P_** ** _lung_** **'**

 **'** ** _P_** ** _lung_** **'**

"Selamat Hyung. Kau berhasil memasukkan ketiganya." Seru Jimin kecil, sambil betepuk riang.

"Jangan bertindak aneh Jimin, beritahu aku artinya."

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengatakan mitos yang ada ditempat ini. Jika koin pertama berhasil, artinya kau dapat kembali ke tempat ini dilain waktu."

'Itu bagus' sorak batin Yoongi

"Koin kedua, jika berhasil artinya kau akan segera menemukan cinta sejatimu." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dan jika koin ketiga berhasil, artinya kau akan segera menuju ke sebuah pernikahan _H_ _yung_." untuk kali ini, perkataan Jimin membuat wajah Yoongi mengkerut kesal.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh Jimin."

"Tapi, itu yang dipercaya oleh orang-orang sekitar _H_ _yung_." Jawab Jimin memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu mudahnya mempercayai mitos-mitos bodoh seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke hotel." jawab Yoongi, beranjak meninggalkan Jimin yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

'Kau juga berhasil melempar ketiga koin itu, artinya kau akan menikah dengan orang lain dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Membuatku segera dinikahkan oleh kedua orangtuaku' batin Yoongi sakit. Ia tersenyum kecut, mengingat Jimin yang juga berhasil dengan tiga lemparan koin miliknya.

Malam itu, Yoongi kembali mendiamkan Jimin. Jimin yang tidak merasa bersalah apapun, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika _namja_ manis itu, tidak menyahut sedikitpun panggilan maupun bujukan darinya.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti perjalanan sebelumnya, kali ini Yoongi lebih banyak diam. Ia tak merasa bersemangat sama sekali. Ia merasa perjalanan mereka tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Menurutnya, Jimin tidak hanya sengaja membawanya kabur, tapi ada maksud lain yang tidak diketahui Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Jimin ketika keduanya telah menginjakkan kaki di kota atas air milik Italia, Venesia.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Siapa yang bilang?" Jawab Yoongi dingin, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari Jimin.

"Jika kau tidak marah, mengapa mendiamkanku semalaman, bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali."

"Aku hanya lelah, dan lihat aku sekarang sudah tersenyum." jawab Yoongi, kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum kaku di wajahnya.

Jimin mendesah kecil, "Baiklah, maafkan aku jika aku ada salah padamu _H_ _yung_. Tapi kali ini, ayo ikut aku. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." kata Jimin, mulai menarik tangan Yoongi ke arah kanal terdekat.

Sesaat, Jimin berbicara kepada seorang penyewa gondola, dan Yoongi yakin ia mendengar Jimin menyebutkan sebuah jembatan yang kembali membuat hati Yoongi, sedikit tersentak sakit.

Setelah penyewa gondola itu mengangguk kecil dan keluar dari gondola, merasa yakin Jimin dapat mendayungnya dengan baik, segera Jimin mengajak Yoongi menaikinya. Kota di atas air ini memang begitu indah, bahkan lebih indahdari kota-kota yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya, Yoongi berani bertaruh untuk itu.

Namun kali ini, keindahan kota itu tak berhasil mengubah keadaan hati Yoongi. Semakin jauh gondola itu bergerak ke tempat tujuan Jimin, semakin Yoongi, merasa sesak.

Dari jauh, Yoongi mulai dapat melihat sebuah jembatan yang cukup berbeda dari jembatan-jembatan yang ada disekitarnya. Yoongi tahu jembatan itu dengan baik.

 _Bridge of Sighs_ atau yang juga disebut Jembatan desah. Jembatan yang terkenal di kalangan para kekasih, baik luar negeri maupun penduduk lokal memiliki mitos, "Jika kau mencium pasanganmu di bawah jembatan desah, maka kisah cinta kalian akan abadi." Yoongi mengetahuinya, dari sebuah artikel yang iseng-iseng dibukanya diwaktu senggangnya disaat berada di kantor.

"Berhenti mendayung, Jimin!" Pekik Yoongi ke arah Jimin, tepat setengah meter sebelum sampai di jembatan.

Jimin mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, manik mata _namja_ manis dihadapannya berkaca-kaca. Sesaat lagi mungkin akan terjatuh. Dengan segera Jimin menghentikan dayungannya, dan mencoba mendekati _namja_ manis dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa _H_ _yung_? Apa kau sakit?"

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" Pertanyaan Jimin, dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh Yoongi. Kali ini, air matanya telah berhasil membasahi pipi putih itu.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung, aku han—"

"Berhenti memainkan perasaan ku Jimin. Pinggirkan gondola ini, aku ingin pulang." isak Yoongi kecil.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, melanjutkan dayungannya, dan berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah kanal dibawah Jembatan Desah.

"Aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanmu, _H_ _yung_. Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke tempat ini, karena mitosnya..."

"—Mitosnya, Jika kau mencium pasanganmu di bawah Jembatan Desah, maka kisah cinta kalian akan abadi." potong Yoongi

"Darimana kau tahu _H_ _yung_?" Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Yoongi.

"Berhenti bermain-main dengan mitos Jimin. Katakan alasanmu membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang dipenuhi mitos cinta seperti ini." Aliran air mata Yoongi semakin deras, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya bisa terjatuh seperti itu, diikuti dengan hatinya yang teriris sakit.

Jimin diam, beranjak mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan _namja_ manis itu. Mengusap pipi yang penuh dengan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan perasaanmu _H_ _yung_. Aku mencintaimu." Jimin mendekat kearah Yoongi, mengecup pipi putih itu lembut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya, ia yakin hatinya yang tadinya terasa sakit kini terasa aneh, berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah peka hyung, aku sudah lama mencintaimu, sejak aku mulai memasuki masa SMA. Aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"Jim..."

"Jadi apa kau mencintaiku, _H_ _yung_?"

Yoongi terdiam, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

"..."

"Aku tahu, tidak mungkin kau juga mencintaiku." Jimin tersenyum kecut, hendak berpindah tempat. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Lanjut Jimin.

' ** _Grepp'_**

"Jim..." Jimin terdiam melihat genggaman tangan Yoongi pada lengannya.

"Sedari kemarin kau sibuk ingin membuktikan mitos-mitos cinta itu, jadi mengapa sekarang kau tidak membuktikan mitos yang ada di tempat ini?"

" _Hyung_..."

"Tak ingin membuktikannya, sekalian ada yang ingin kubuktikan"

"Apa...?"

" _How about some kiss to know who more loving between us_?"

" _Seriously_ , Hyung. _Are you kidding me_?" Jimin tersentak bingung, mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum manis, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin. "Menurutmu?" lirihnya tepat dihadapan wajah Jimin.

Tepat saat itu juga, Jimin mendekat, menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir _namja_ manis dihadapannya, yang segera dibalas dengan senang hati oleh sang pemilik.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
